dungeons_and_peersfandomcom-20200214-history
Auriëvana Elenvir
Auriëvana Elenvir is the only child of Aeric "The One-Eyed" Elenvir and Ilytherra Silverbow-Elenvir. She was born during the Season 1 Finale. History Auriëvana Elenvir was born after Ilytherra defeated Shevarash. Due to the nature of her birth, she classifies as a low-level deity, thus making her immortal. Once she was born, she was given many gifts by her godparents. These gifts include a flaming cloak from Dragunov, a necklace from Umbra, and the "curse" of a golden heart from Alejandro. As Ilytherra could not raise her child in the mortal realm, she brought her daughter with her to Arvandor. There, the child grew up surrounded by many celestial beings. Once old enough to function, Ilytherra brought her back to her father and the two shared parenting responsibilities with Aurie spending most of her life in the mortal realm where she'll eventually rule the kingdom of Quilriia'Tal. She has her godparents and her father to guide her, however, she wishes to see the world for herself instead of the sheltered palace she resides in. One day, while riding on her steed Kharys, Aurievana found herself riding too far. Unable to find her way back, she ended up in the town of Whealdath where she met a tiefling, a cleric, a mysterious stranger, and a bartender named Julio. They ended up being sent to a deserted village, where a banshee appeared. They discovered that the village was torn down by orcs, and due to elves and orcs being natural enemies, the party was chased down by the horde. In panic, they tried to stall the orcs with water spells. However, they were followed to the village where Aurie was quick to sacrifice her life for the sake of the town. However, the Julio opened up a portal for them and Aurie was pulled back into Saerloon where she would have plenty of explaining to do to her father. Prophecy A story I have and shall bid well, Of the patient lord who waits They call him the dark god who fell And longs for thy daughter’s fate '' '' She is the first star to drown the long night Who brought fire to the blackened sky. Corellon stood still and shrill with fright As ashes fell where the imprisoned lie. Her mother, the fifth of seven suns, Stormed the lands on shadowy mists In her hand, retribution comes, Crossing faces off nameless lists. Thy child looks at the day with covered eyes, Sees the brightest star throb red For He tells one truth and then three lies Where three hundred thirty-three stones stay dead. '' '' She’ll dance upon her father’s bones With an army of daggers at her command Her power made of broken thrones A rotting crown composed of stolen lands. He waits for her in the highest peak Where land and sea no longer kiss Eternal darkness when the father speaks Of spiraling madness and fading bliss The devas saw the fires come Twenty villages will be set to flames Demons drink down tainted rum As he whispers her stolen names. '' '' Only daughter and only child Corellon’s light within her soul Vengeance knows not who is mild And envy knows not what he stole. Only then do the planets align This warning echoes from swollen lips, On freedom does the evil dine When set free by the Eclipse. Personality Growing up, Aurievana had always known she was meant to rule. From the moment she learned to walk and talk, her days were nothing short of responsibility. She longed for the childhood most elves had, where they frolicked and played and painted. Aurievana was not like the other elves, however. Her father—a merchant prince, and now the king of Quilriia'Tal—had a ticking clock on his head, and her mother was the goddess of vengeance. Both had their own set of responsibilities and Aurievana had hers. Because of this, Aurievana has always been motivated by duty. Forced to keep a brave front in the face of madness, there has been little she has done for herself. It makes her feel selfish to think of the enjoyment she could have outside. Aurie longs for spontaneity and an uncurated taste of the outside world. She longs to make friends without needing her parent's approval. She longs to lay in bed and do nothing. However, she knows that for as long as she was who she was, it would be impossible. Appearance Aurievana is nothing short of beautiful. Her elven heritage has assured her of that. However, much more than this, are blessings from the Lady Firehair herself. After her mother helped protect Sune's realm, Aurievana was blessed with divine beauty. Most of her structure comes from her mother—with a strong face and piercing eyes. However, Aurievana's coloring came from her father. Her eyes are bright blue, her hair is dark, and her skin is pale though tans easily. Currently, the young elf stands at a height of only 5'3, but will most likely grow to be taller considering both her parents are tall beings. Relationships Relationships Here Notable Possessions Notable Possessions here Trivia Trivia Here Gallery Young aurievana.png Eclipse older.png Aurie-kid.png Aurie in Flames.png